In the field of firearms, many modifications are made to firearm systems to increase effectiveness. In particular, various semi-automatic firearm platforms like the AR-15, the AK-47 and the like have many accessories and upgrades which can be used to replace stock parts. Some of these replacement parts are employed to improve firing rates of semi-automatic weapons. Automatic firearms fire multiple rounds and continuously cycle through a firing sequence as long as the trigger is pulled to the release (firing) position. Semi-automatic firearms only fire a single round and cycle through a firing sequence with each trigger pull. Automatic weapons are limited in both quantity and accessibility, due to restrictions placed on them. As a result, many devices have been proposed in the past for increasing the firing rate of semi-automatic firearms.
Some of these solutions attempt to make it easier to “bump fire”, or use the firearms recoil to allow user to manipulate the trigger at a greater rate. Many of these devices fail to meet the needs of the industry because of overcomplicated mechanisms, reductions in accuracy and the like. Other devices alter elements of the trigger mechanism such as the sear. While somewhat effective, these devices alter the firing rate without allowing the alteration to be selected or de-selected. In other words, the entire alteration mechanism must be installed and removed to switch between modes of operation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a trigger assembly having a selectable double fire mode.